Troyella and family
by s421047
Summary: Troy is just given a new family but has a abusive step dad, will his new siblings find out or be hurt first...sux at summeries, read
1. Chapter 1

**Ashley Pro. **

I walked into this new house not knowing where I was, not knowing who lived here, only knowing one thing. Mom got remarried and this is my new "home". I heard that he, my new step dad George, has a kid, Troy. That's all I know. I'm Ashley a 13 year old girl who had no choice after my brother and dad died in a car accident then to move and get over it.

"ASHLEY COME DOWNSTAIRS" that's my mom, I guess i'm going to meet my new dad. UGH.

"Coming" I walked down the stairs to the kitchen after 5 mins of trying to find it I finally did and there was a guy and my mom hugging with grins on there faces.

"Hi" I was scared

"Hi i'm your new dad" he said with a smile, but it didn't look like a good smile, but I don't know maybe just a bad day. My mom made me talk for about 15 mins then I went back to my room and hoped I wouldn't be bothered again tonight.

**Troy Pro.**

I walked into the house about 11 at night and was hoping to not get in trouble. I didn't get into trouble as grounding , I got WAY worse, you don't want to know. Then I remembered the "new family" moved in today. I walked inside and looked around and Mary was there.

" Hi" I said wishing I would be able to just go upstairs

"Hello troy, my daughter is upstairs, please go meet her" she said. I looked at Mary for an extra min and saw that look in her eye that my father had when he got pissed at me. I started to really wonder.

" Ok" is all I said and went upstairs.

I knocked on Ashley's door not knowing what to expect never seeing her before, and I heard her coming.

**Ashley Pro.**

I heard a knock and went to get it, there was troy, I walked back to my bed and just looked at him.

"Hi" that's all that came out, I was scared, he reminded me way to much of my brother I was starting to get teary eyed

"Hi. I'm troy, I guess your new brother, but you don't have to think of me like that if you don't want to. I heard about what happened to your brother" he seemed nice. But I was still getting really chocked up inside.

"Yeah. Um I'm sorry if I came across weird. I just, still getting over it all." I looked at him hoping he would understand and he did.

**Troy Pro.**

I felt bad for Ashley. She had been threw a lot. And I was really hoping she wouldn't have to go threw what I've been going threw sense my mom died. I just hoped.

I saw Ashley getting chocked up and decided it was time to go.

" Well I'm going to go to bed. I guess if you need me ill b in my room, third down on the left. Night" I was hoping that's what a brother is supposed to say, I had no idea I was always an only child.

" Night" she said and I saw silent tears coming down her face and left

**Ashley Pro.**

I could see already this was going to be a really hard life. Troy knew nothing about being a brother like Ryan did. Yeah Ryan my old brother. The one I loved so much. There was one thing I could see, troy wasn't going to be in the picture much. He was going to be with his girlfriend I heard my mom talk about… Gabriella's her name I guess. But Ill get threw this, how, i'm still wondering that myself.

**Hoped you liked it. Please review. I will stop if I don't get at least 5 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley's pro

**Ashley's pro**

The next morning I was up at 6. I don't know why I was in my bed but I knew this wasn't my "home" so I wasn't going to be able to sleep very well anymore. I laid in bed until 7, then I got up and walked to the kitchen and Troy was sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Mornin" I said not knowing if he has seen me yet.

"Hey Ashley" he was in a much better mood then he was the night

before.

"what are you doing today?" I asked not really knowing what to talk about. I then sat down across from him and just looked at him.

"Going to see Gabriella and going to a movie …you?" I looked at troy and realized something I had never seen before. He has bruises all over his arms. He had a sleeveless shirt on and as soon as he saw me looking his blue eyes turned a dark gray.

"Ashley please please don't tell anyone." He asked really scared that I was going to tell.

"Troy. I won't tell….but ….I don't want to be hurt troy….please please don't let him troy…troy please" I started to cry. I was so scared. If troy has had this happening to him does that mean I'm the next one his dads going for?

**Troy's Pro.**

I totally forgot to put another shirt on. Dad is usually used to seeing this. Same with Gabi so I wasn't scared of that. But I wasn't thinking that Ashley was going to see me. As soon as she started to say things like I don't want him to do it to me I got up and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Ash nothing is going to happen to you. I promise you. I will make sure nothing happens okay?" I took her chin and made her look me in the eyes. She did and smiled that little kid smile I had when I was younger.

"Okay. I believing in you troy" she said and I knew I was going to be an ok brother.

"Ash I'm going out with Gabi to see a movie so I will see you later." I said hoping she wouldn't get scared by me not being there.

"O, ok" is all she said and I knew she was getting scared.

"Ashley believe me he doesn't do it to me until night time and I will be back by 6 tonight okay?" I said hugging her again.

"yea. Bye troy. Thanks" she said smiling.

"anytime and you will meet Gabriella soon I promise. Okay?" I told her and walked out of the kitchen to go get ready. Gabi was going to be there soon.

Ashley's Pro

I didn't know what to do. I was scared of George now. I didn't want to ever see him again. It's now 8 and I have to wait until 6 tonight to finally feel safe again with troy. Mom is leaving for 3 hours today to go to a new job. What if he tries to hurt me? I started to cry when he came down the stairs and I knew today was going to be a living nightmare.

George came downstairs I heard a "Goodbye Ashley i'm going to work", the door shut, and George was pulling me up the stairs into his room

I NEED COMMENTS OR IM STOPPING NOT KIDDING GUYS!

This will be the last one ….I only got 1 comment….so i'm done unless u comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley's pro

Ashley's pro

I was being pulled up the stairs by my hair crying and crying knowing what was going on. I can't believe it. Troy promised George wouldn't hurt me and he's going to hurt me so badly, he's going to abuse me, he's going to rape me. ! I'm so scared . I'm crying so hard. All of the sudden I felt a hard slap across my face.

"DON'T CRY OR YOU'LL GET IT WORSE" George yelled

All I could do is nod. I was still so scared. I stopped crying the best I could but I still couldn't fully stop crying. I mean seriously how am I suppose to just stop crying knowing my life is going to be so different now , so hard to get threw any day without reliving this!

"AH! STOP!" I screamed as he pulled me into his room and started ripping my clothes off. I'm only 13 years old I don't want to loose my virginity at the age of 13! I can't let this happen! I started kicking and kicking, yelling and screaming but it did nothing! All I got was a smack so hard on my face I started going unconscious. The last thing I felt was George ripping my pants off and entering me. I woke up 2 hours later in my bed, by myself, fully dressed. I sat up thinking this was all just a dream then the feeling came back to me. The feeling that I knew it wasn't a dream. It all happened. George had raped me and didn't care and put me back in my bed to cover up for the mess he put me in.

I lay in my bed for 2 hours thinking about how if my brother and dad hadn't died in that car accident, then none of this would have happened. I would still have been happy with my brother hanging out. I laid there for another min. until my stomach started growling really loud and I knew that I had to go get something to eat. I went downstairs to find troy and Gabriella in the kitchen. The thought of all that had happened to me that day came over me and I got really teary eyed and had to hold back those tears. I walked into the kitchen, walked over to the fridge, got a piece of pizza and water and went to leave the kitchen.

"Hey Ashley" Troy said

I looked at troy and a silent tear rolled down my face. "Hi troy, hi Gabriella." I said and went to walk out of the kitchen for the 2nd time today.

"Hey, hey, hey" troy said running over to me ,grabbing me, and making me look at him.

"What troy, what do you want?" I chocked out, then I broke, I fell to the ground crying harder then I ever had. It finally hit me. I had been raped.

Troy grabbed me from the ground and picked me up into his arms. " He did it didn't he?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly and cried harder. I looked into troy's eyes and saw the sadness he had. I then looked over to Gabi who I just realized was still in the room.

"Troy….Gabi's still here" I whispered

"Ashley. She knows" he said and I looked at Gabi who looked at me and came over to hug me.

That night at 8:00

Troy's pro

I can't believe I let it happen. I let him hurt her. I promised my 13 year old sister that he wouldn't hurt her. She believed me and I let her down. The feeling that this was all my fault wouldn't leave my head as I hugged Gabi while we were watching 7th Heaven re-run and eating popcorn.

"What's wrong troy?" Gabi ask with a really concerned face

"I just feel horrible Gabi" I said and a silent tear rolled down my cheek

Gabriella pro

I could now see that troy was really beating himself up over what had happened to Ashley. Usually troy gets over stuff like this but I guess with this new responsibility of being a big brother its really getting to him. I looked into Troy's beautiful blue eyes and smiled slightly while wiping away troy's tear.

"Troy give her time she'll be okay I can promise you" I said kissing his lips softly.

"Ill try. Just for you" he said and kissed my lips passionately.

Troy's pro

It was about 11:00 p.m. and the movie was ending. Gabi was asleep in my arms and I just couldn't stop thinking about what my dad did to her. All the sudden I saw Ashley come running into my room. I put Gabriella to the side of me and held onto Ashley who was balling again.

" im so sorry I let this happen ash" I whispered into her ear.

" Troy. It was . it was horrible. Tr-" I couldn't get anything else out. Troy just sat there with me in his arms for about an hour until I was falling asleep.

"Troy im gonna fall asleep I should leave." The thought of leaving and George being able to get to me made me jump.

" Ash your staying with me and Gabi tonight. Your not leaving me like this. I let it happen once and im not letting it happen again." He said and it made me feel so much better .almost like I was in my brothers arms again.

Ash's pro

I was just about to fall asleep when I whispered " I love u troy". I knew he prob. Wouldn't respond. " I love you too Ashy." He kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning shaking uncontrollably. NOOOOOOOOO! I screamed. I finally woke up totally. Troy's eyes were fixed on me scared to death. I grabbed onto him and let him and Gabi hold me until I knew everything was okay.

I laid in troy's bed for about an hour then I didn't know what to do. The entire day all I could do was cry. So that's all I did. I thought this would be the worse thing that has ever happened…but I guess ill soon find out there's WORSE to come.

**Alright. So if I don't get any more comments that was my last one**

**You guys get to choose.**

**Comment or don't….up to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

I've been in troys bed for 3 hours now

I've been in troys bed for 3 hours now. Gabi went home to change then come back to see me. I hate the first impression I had on her. I wanted to be nice. Then George had to come do that to me, I mean come on how was I supposed to act? Troy and I have been talking about everything possible. We talked about how his mom ended up dying when she gave birth to troy. I explained how my mom has never really been there for me. I have grown up with my brother and dad because I didn't like my mom. Troy explained how Gabi is always like another mom and will prob. End up like that to me too. Gabi is really really nice. And I have this feeling that troy and Gabi are going to get far in there relationship (a.n. …hint hint).

"Hey troy I got a question for you" I asked him really out of it, looking at the ceiling.

"What's up" he asked my positioning himself up on his elbow so he could see me.

"How long has he done this to you troy" I looked from the ceiling to him in a serious face.

"Sense I was 5 Ash. Im sorry you had to come into this family and he had to do this to you" Troy came and looked me into my eyes and kissed my forehead

"Troy. I don't want to live with him. Can't I just leave? Please!" I asked tears staining my face again

"Ash I have tried but all he does is hurts you more little bear" O if I forgot to tell u Troy calls me little bear now

"Ugh! That sucks! It's not fair. I wanna be able to go and have fun and not be scared troy. How do you do it?" I asked

"Little bear you get used to it." I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my head into his chest and started punching him. I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't controlling myself. Once I started hitting him, he just let me, then he grabbed me and just held me and I cried into him.

"I CANT DO IT TROY. YOU'RE A BIG KID IM JUST A BABY. I CAN'T DO IT!" I yelled scared out of my mind while being having no idea what I was doing.

"Little bear look at me"

"NO TROY.NO I WON'T DO IT. I WANT TO GO HOME!" I cried for hours and hours with troy sitting there with me. It was about 7:00 that night. I didn't have any more tears to cry. I knew my mom wouldn't care. Gabi was coming over so I knew troy was going out. I guess im going to have to see if he hurts me again. GREAT!!

Alright it's now 8:00 p.m. Troy's going out with the "gang" whoever that is and Gabi. I got all my make up on like I do every day, but today I just got it on a little late due to all the crying. I walked downstairs to go and get a sweatshirt when there were like a TON of kids Troy's age in the room. I tried to get around.

"Ashy!" Gabi screamed and came over giving me a HUGE hug

"Hey Gabi" I smiled and gave her just as big as a hug back.

"Ok well have fun at the mall" I said and went to go get my sweatshirt

"What are you talking about? Ugh that boy is going to get it!" She said and I was kind of surprised

"What are you talking about?" I asked STILL trying to get away

"Ash you're not staying here you're coming with us" she said in a dead serious tone.

"Thanks but no thanks. You guys go have fun. I'm going to go for a run or something" I said and walked off to my room because there was no way I was getting to my sweatshirt.

"LITTLE BEAR" troy SCREAMED, scaring the crap out of me. And he walked into my room, surprisingly by himself

"Yes?" I asked

"Come on get up we are going to the mall, DUHH" he said

"Troy im not going" I said and looked back into the magazine I was reading.

"Yes you are, don't think your not" he said and came and picked me up. We walked, well I was carried, down the stairs into the car, where every one I still didn't know was.

"Troy I hate you!" I said trying not to smile

" Yea I know I know" he said and got in the car next to me

In the car I met all the people. There was Monique "momo", Ashley, Corbin, Lucas, Gabi, me, troy, and I think that was it.

We went into the mall. I felt like the smallest person EVER in there with all of them. But they pulled me until the girls decided to go shopping and the boys were going to go to some game thing. I looked at troy with my bright blue eyes and begged him not to leave.

"Ashley Gabi is going to be with you" he explained.

"okay" I said and walked off with the girls.

"SHOPPING" they all screamed and I just laughed and walked along.

We have been shopping for 4 hours. I got a new make over, new clothes, new shoes, new EVERYTHING, let me tell you I LOVEEEE Ashley she has taste girl!

We met up with the guys at 6:00. Today was a GREAT Day. Im so gonna love it here. Troy like KILLED me in a hug when he saw me. I love the way him and gabi always hug . it makes me feel like they are my parents and I can finally feel happy. They treat me like im there child too. I love it!

SO AM I STOPPING OR AM I GONNA KEEP GOING….GOTTA LET ME KNOW

AND YOU GOTTA LET ME KNOW SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

NO F WAY

NO F WAY! I screamed in my bathroom this morning at 8:00a.m.

Knock knock knock (more like pound pound pound)

"What!" I screamed tears coming down harder then EVER! Like more then when George did what he did to me.

"Little bear let me in" troy tried to ask nicely but you could tell he was scared

"No ! I can't see you! Don't come in troy!" I yelled but it sounded like nothing due to all the crying.

"Ash hun let me in" it was Gabriella. Over the last 2 weeks me and Gabi have become REALLY close. I go to her for like everything. She's like a mom to me like troy said she would be. Whenever anything is wrong she always is over and I can talk to her. Even if it does usually mean troy begging to listen. Well sometimes I let him though. :-D

I really wanted to let Gabi in but if she came in then Troy would come in and I don't want that, and, and ,and, ugh! I didn't know what to do!

"Ashley let me in Troy's gonna go back to his room for a min. please ash" Gabi said really worried.

I slowly opened the door seeing if troy was there or not.

"Ash he's in his room , come here" she said hugging me.

"I cant believe it happening" I choked out in between sobs and more sobs.

"What's happening hun" she looked at me so concerned.

I looked towards the sink and then back and Gabi and she saw it. The thing I HATED! The thing I wish I could have made never happened.

"O my god" was all she could say and hug me

There it was. Sitting right there on the counter. The little plastic thing that will change my life forever. The Pregnancy test that showed, yes me, Ashley, at only 14. PREGNANT! How am I at 14 supposed to go threw all of this… I don't want to be pregnant yet!

"Hun we need to talk to your brother you know" Gabi said pulling me out of my tears and thoughts

" ARE YOU CRAZY! I'm gonna DIE! He's gonna KILL me!" I said backing away from her

"Ashley!" I froze.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in troy's bed. Crap! He obviously knows somethings wrong after passing out. Great!! I opened my eyes to see Gabi and troy sitting at the end of the bed watching Jimmy Nutron.

"Seriously Jimmy Nutron?" I asked trying not to die of laughter

"Well hello" Troy said and came up towards me followed by Gabi

"Hey" I said trying not to laugh yet trying to be seriouse cause I knew what the next talk was going to be about.

"Little Bear. Gabi wont tell me whats wrong will you please tell me. I feel really bad and you scared the crap out of me. Not knowing what is wrong is killing me little girl." He said seriouse but then started to tickle me.

"Troy i-i-I I cant tell you if ur tickling me!" I tried to get out between laughing anf NO oxygen, thanks troy

"Alright" he said and threw a animal thing at me.

"Troy. Seriously. Do you want to know?" I asked getting seriouse cause honestly I was so so scared to be telling him this.

"Please Ash tell me" he said and sat down

I looked over at Gabi and she smiled giving me the , tell him he needs to know look. I tried to give the IM SCARED TO DEATH HERE look but yea that didn't work

"troyimpregant" I said as quick as I could.

"huh?" he asked trying to figure out what I said

"Troy . Im. Pregnant." I said and his eyes SHOT open looking at mine. It was like blue on blue both having tears of scared and tears of simpithy.

"Wow" he said and I kinda laughed

"Troy wow is an understatement. How in the world do you ACTUALLY think im supposed to go to school being like HUGE?" I asked never thinking about this before and now scaring myself havening to think about it.

"uh. I don't exactly know that one. But we need to get you to the doctor. I think?" he said still kinda taking everything in

"Yea dummy that would help" I said and RAN to the bathroom

I heard footsteps following me and thought it was just Gabi and Troy. I got sick…UGH morning sickness….should be called all day sickness. Then I turned around to see him. George was standing there . He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Ashley" he said trying not to be scary

"H-H-Hi" I tried to spit out.

" ITS HI GEORGE" he said and punched me in the arm

I yelped and fell to the ground in tears.

" im sorry. Hi george" I said trying to hold back tears

" That's right. Now get it right next time or ur gonna get it worse" he said and punched me one more time in the other arm. Now both arms have bruises. GREAT!

George walked out and I just layed there holding both my arms . Troy walked in and almost flipped out

"ASHLEY!" he said running over

"Please don't touch me. It hurts enough right now" I asked being dead seriouse

"Alright" he agreed and walked in to get me a really cold wash cloth.

"Hey hun" Gabi came over and pulled me next to her

"Hi" I said. The pain was going away but the bruises were getting darker

"Troy when does school start for me?" I asked. I guess it never even crossed my mind I do need to go back to that place

"Uhhh tomorrow I think" he said then came out with the washcloth.


End file.
